


Teaching A Lesson

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But if it makes Takeda laugh, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Ukai is beign a butt, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: While trying to teach his Sensei how to play volleyball one day, Ukai ends up teaching him a very different lesson.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Teaching A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otomiyatickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my friend otomiya-tickles and I hope that you enjoy these two and their ridiculous antics! :D
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“So let's try this again. You put your arms together like… no, Sensei,” Ukai said with a little sigh, a soft smile on his lips. The gym was quiet without their team which was perfect. Not that he ever minded the chaos that came with them, but when his boyfriend had asked him if there was anyway he could teach him a bit more of the game, how could he say no?   
  
Takeda was so earnest and put his entire heart into looking after the team. He only ever wanted to be the best he could be for them, so Ukai had agreed that after their next practice they would stay behind so he could offer up a few lessons in the sport.   
  
Now a half an hour in and the man had made absolutely no progress. If anything it was like he had gotten worse.   
  
Poor Sensei.

Smiling sheepishly up at his boyfriend, Takeda felt his cheeks blushing slightly. “I-I told you I wouldn’t be very good at this,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

The soft blush and endearingly uncertain expression on Takeda’s face was more than enough to make Ukai’s heart warm immeasurably. “Hey, don’t get yourself down, Sensei. This is your first lesson. Besides, if you were a pro already why would you need me?” he asked with a cocky little smile that only made Takeda blush more.

“I know that… though you’d think I would at least know the first stance by now,” he said with a little huff.

Ukai watched as his boyfriend’s shoulders slumped slightly and he felt his heart break at the sight.

Moving closer he wrapped his arm around the man, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “Hey… none of that. Even if you never learn how to return a volleyball it doesn’t take away from how much you give back to us. I can’t connect with the team as easily as you can. We all have our strengths, Sensei. Don’t take a lack in sports skill as anything bad,” he murmured softly.

Takeda couldn’t help smiling a little at that and nodded. “Now you’re even giving better inspirational speeches then me,” he joked, giving him a little bump with his hip. “Remind me again why I’m even needed here? It looks like you’re covering everything.”   
  
That definitely made Ukai snort and he brought a hand up, ruffling the man's hair and making the teacher chuckle as he tried to duck away. “What?! You would just leave me with the kids like that?” Ukai growled playfully making Takeda tense up because that  _ never _ meant anything good for him.   
  
“Ukai-kun! Keishin! I-I didn’t mean anything by tha-ah!” Takeda let out the world’s most ridiculous squeal as Ukai’s fingers snuck down to flutter against the back of his neck after ruffling his hair.

“Maybe I have to teach you a different lesson, Sensei?” Ukai purred and oh yes… that definitely didn’t bode well for Takeda and he instantly ducked out of his boyfriend’s arms.

“Wa-wait! I-I still need to learn volleyball, remember?! So that I can get better?” Takeda tried to dissuade his partner, ducking under the net to try and put some distance between them, but the playfully evil look in Ukai’s eyes made his entire being flush.   
  
“Oh this lesson is going to be so much more important,” Ukai purred, slowly stalking closer, his athletic nature already weighing and measuring just how quickly and how easily he could capture his poor Sensei.   
  
“What lesson?! I was just teasing! Y-You know I wouldn’t le-KEISHIN NO!”   
  
“KEISHIN YES!” Ukai shouted as he quickly swept under the net and began to give chase. Sadly for his poor Sensei, who was not the fastest nor the most athletic, it took almost no time to catch him back up in his arms.   
  
“Ukahahai! Please d-don’t do it!” Takeda was already giggling hysterically, his cheeks tinged red at the slight chase and the fact that he knew his fate was already sealed.   
  
“Hmm? Do what, Ittetsu? I’m just hugging you!” he teased, hugging him closer as his arms wrapped around his middle, fingers resting against sensitive sides and making Takeda giggle harder. “Can’t I hug you to teach you a lesson? Hmm? What do you think I’m going to do?”

And poor, sweet, naive Takeda… he was so flustered he didn’t see the trap set before him before he spoke those two little words.

“Ti-tihihickle me!” he answered, instantly realizing his mistake as Ukai chuckled darkly behind him.

“Oh? If you insist!” he growled playfully before wriggling his fingers deeply against his partners sides, fingers working to massage just under the poor man's lowest ribs.   
  
Takeda never stood a chance.   
  
“Stahahahap it! Stahp, KeiHIHIHI!” Takeda squealed out before attempting to fold over to protect himself. Hysterical, bubbly giggles echoed around the gymnasium as he batted weakly at Ukai’s arms, as ineffective as a newborn kitten.

“But you told me this was how I should teach you a lesson, isn’t it?” Ukai cooed against his ear, moving one of his hands to vibrate right in the center of the poor literature teacher’s stomach and making the man’s legs go weak beneath him. Takeda’s laughter instantly increased and Ukai worked to keep a hold on his boyfriend.

“N-No I dihihihidn’t!” Takeda gasped between laughter, his cheeks going red as he squirmed as much as he could. “Plehehehehase! I… I lehehearned my lesson!” 

Ukai couldn’t help snorting at that and shook his head. “I think you’re lying to me to get out of my very important teachings, Sensei,” he teased, nuzzling his stubbly chin against the side of Takeda’s neck making him squeal and attempt to scrunch his shoulders up like a turtle. “Who knew you’d be such a difficult pupil?”   
  
“Y-You’re rihihihihidiculous! WaHAHAIT! NOHOHOAHAHAHA!” Takeda had made the mistake of reaching up to push his boyfriends face away from his sensitive neck only to leave his far more sensitive underarms exposed.

Instantly, Ukai’s hands moved up, his fingers scribbling quickly against the vulnerable spot making Takeda collapse onto the floor in a big giggly heap. Ukai quickly followed, straddling his sweet Sensei, his fingers now moving to scribble and wriggle all over his torso.

One minute his fingers would trace up those adorably sensitive ribs, before shooting down to squeeze and massage at hips that just asked to be tickled. Ukai felt his heart flutter when he heard the first few hiccups start to leak into Takeda’s laughter, a sure sign that he was getting the man’s true laughter out of him.

“I think I might have to teach this lesson a few times, don’t you think, Ittetsu? Just to make sure you remember it?” Ukai asked as he reached behind him, squeezing one of Takeda’s thighs and making the dark haired man jolt where he lay, head tipped back in wild laughter.

“PLHEHEHA*hic*AHAHASE! I’LL B-BE GOHOHAHAHA*hic*HAD!” he begged, his leg kicking out as those squeezes continued to torment him.

“Will you?” Ukai teased, his smile warm as he watched the teacher laughing so hard at just a few simple touches. “Prove it. What lesson have you learned from this?”   
  
Takeda’s eyes widened at the question and he realized that honestly, he wasn’t entirely sure why his tickle monster of a boyfriend had decided to attack in the middle of their practice!   
  
“F-For teheheheasing y-you? GAHAHAHA WAHAHAHIT!” he cried out as Ukai shook his head, his hands shooting forward to latch onto his ribs, fingers scribbling along the swells and valleys of the area and making Takeda arch his back off the floor.

“Wrong, Sensei. Are you sure you learned your lesson?” Ukai teased, slowing his attack just a little to let him answer again.

Panting between his hysterical giggles from the soft grazing of Ukai’s fingers, Takeda tried to think of the right answer. “B-Because I can’t play volleyball to save my li-? N-NO NOT THEHEHERE, KEIHIHIHAHAHA!”

Ukai’s fingers quickly moved up, spidering against Takeda’s sensitive armpits and making the man slam his arms down, trapping Ukai’s fingers there to continue their torment.

“It’s like you want to be tickled to tears, Sensei,” Ukai chuckled, watching as Takeda tried and failed to plead his case. Slowly he began to decrease his tickle attack until his fingers were just resting against Takeda’s underarms, the teacher a giggly puddle beneath him. The man's face was flushed from laughter and tears of mirth clung to his lashes, but Ukai thought he looked absolutely gorgeous with that giant carefree smile.   
  
“My lesson was really to just teach you to loosen up a little, Ittestu,” Ukai murmured softly, watching as the teacher's eyes widened and his blush grew softly to spread over his nose. “You were starting to get down on yourself for your lack of skill in volleyball and for thinking I could be better at inspiring. You need to loosen up. Relax. Remember that everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, but… when you’re part of a team you add to the strengths and cover the weaknesses. That’s what makes us such a good team too.”    
  
“O-oh….,” Takeda whispered, seeming to realize that he really had started spiraling a little because of having a bit of a weakness when it came to the sport itself. However, Ukai was right. Just because he didn’t do well in one area, there were many more where he succeeded. Bringing people together. Building stronger ties. He had his own strengths too!   
  
Ukai’s chuckle brought him out of his thoughts and he blushed softly. “Thank you, Keishin. You’re… right. I think I learned my lesson,” he chuckled, giving a little giggle and wriggle as Ukai removed his hands from under his arms.   
  
“Then should we get back to practice? Or would you like to head to the shop for a few free meatbuns?” Ukai murmured, ducking down to press a little kiss to his lips, watching Takeda turn scarlet to the point Ukai worried his glasses would steam up.

“Th-that sounds good,” the teacher squeaked, making Ukai laugh out loud. Carefully he stood up, helping Takeda to his feet and keeping an arm around him as his legs still seemed to be jellified.

“Now… make sure you don’t forget this lesson. Or there will be plenty more in the future, okay?” Ukai growled lightly into Takeda’s ear, making him scrunch up with another giggle.

“O-Okay, okay! Consider this Sensei properly taught,” he promised. 

His lesson definitely learned.


End file.
